Appelvacht/ Appelpoots Verleden/ Het Verhaal 7
Hoofdstuk 26 Nu haar broer en zus Gifvacht kenden, zouden ze haar nooit meer geloven. Appelkit trippelde over het zand van de zinkendezonplaats. Vorige nacht was ze gaan slapen in de heide met haar reisgenoten en nu was ze zomaar alleen bij de zinkendezonplaats. 'Houtkit? Noordkit?' riep ze wanhopig. Opeens zag Appelkit de rivier. 'Maar.... is dit ons nieuwe thuis? De zee of de zinkendezonplaats?' dacht ze. Een bries deed het zand opwaaien, zo haar ogen in 'Au!' schreeuwde ze. Ze zag de rivier, nu met zand in haar ogen. Nu snapte ze het! Ze waren de rivier al die tijd de verkeerde kant op gevolgd! Appelkit schudde het zand uit haar ogen en rende harder dan ooit tevoren. Ze wist wat haar thuis was. De RivierClan! Richting de heide was het aan het misten. 'Willow? Ivy? Distel? Houtkit? Pruim? Noordkit?' riep ze. 'Hiereen,' hoorde Appelkit een zacht stemmetje zeggen. Het was een hol. 'Wie is daar?' Distel sprong uit het hol. 'Wij zijn het maar,' zei hij 'kom binnen.' Appelkit kroop het hol in; het was er lekker warm en knus. De andere katten waren er ook.'Oke, iedereen! Ik heb uitgevonden waar we gaan wonen!' De katte begon door elkaar te praten. 'Heb je de rivier gevolgd?' 'Is het bij het meer?' 'Moeten we poesiepoes worden?' Alle katten riepen wat ze dachten. 'We.......gaan bij de RivierClan wonen! verrassing!' Noordkits ogen werden groot. 'Kunnen we dan ook leren zwemmen?' Appelkit gebaarde dat ze het niet wist. 'Maar eerst...... moeten we nog een laatste strijd tegemoet gaan. Die met Gifvacht.' Houtkit keek haar angstig aan. 'Maar wat kunnen wij, een stel kittens en eenlingen, doen tegen een groot krijger zoals Gifvacht?' vroeg Houtkit wanhopig. 'Geloof me. De SterrenClan zal ons bijstaan.' Willow kroop achter haar moeder. 'Willow en Ivy zijn te jong om te vechten. Maar ik en Distel zullen samen met jullie tegenover onze vijand staan.' Distel keek zijn partner aan. 'Ik zal ze trainen. In mijn leven heb ik veel gevochten.' Appelkit knikte hem toe. 'We kunnen nu beginnen.' De katten renden nar buiten. De wind waaide hard door Appelkits oranje vacht, Noordkits cremekleurige en Houtkits bruine. De katten vonden een plaats met veel zand en gingen daar trainen. 'Goed,' miauwde Distel. 'We beginnen met de basistechnieken. Spring op je vijand en bijt of krab hem.' Noordkit waagde als eerste een poging. Ze sprong op Distel met haar scherpe klauwtjes. Ze beet en krabde hem tegelijk. Distel kreunde van de pijn en zakte neer op de vloer. Ivy rende naar haar vader toe en gaf hem wat kruiden. 'Appelkit, jouw beurt,' Appelkit cirkelde om Distel heen. Daarna sprong ze op hem een beet zo hard als ze kon. Distel slaakte opnieuw een kreet. Appelkit voelde zich net een echte krijger bij het horen dat ze het goed had gedaan. Hoofdstuk 27 Nu kwam het. Appelkit moest het tegen Nopordkit opnemen tijdens training. Gifvacht had haar zus kracht gegeven om sneller te kunnen rennen dan LuipaardClan, en sterker te kunnen vechten dan LeeuwenClan. 'Noordkit heeft geen training nodig,' flapte Appelkit eruit. Distel keek haar boos aan. 'Zij heeft al de kracht van de LeeuwenClan,' miauwde Appelkit. Het werkte. Nu moest ze tegen Pruim vechten. Na het gevecht ging Appelkit in het gras liggen. 'Aah..... Ik hoop dat wij sterk genoeg zijn om vanavond tegen Gifvacht te vechten.' Houtkit en Noordkit gingen naast haar liggen. 'Ik weet zeker dat we het kunnen.' miauwde Houtkit, Die in slaap viel. 'Als we slapen, zal het gevecht beginnen.' dacht Appelkit. Zij viel ook in slaap. Gifvacht worstelde om een bijtende Houtkit van zich af te krijgen. 'Voel mijn klauwen, Gifvacht!' brulde Appelkit. De krabde en plukjes grijs haar van Haar tegenstander wurgde Appelkit. 'Denk maar niet dat je tegen mij opkunt.' snoof Gifvacht. Zij verwondde Appelkit. Haar wond brandde en prikte, maar ze zou de dood van Cederbloem wreken. 'Ik heb beloofd de dood van mijn moeder te wreken!' riep Appelkit. 'En ik zal me aan m'n bekofte houden.' Gifvacht grinnikte. 'Slijmbal. Zonder Noordkit zul je nooit tegen mij opkunnen. Trouwens, Noordkit kan tijdens ons gevecht niet meer slapen. Hahahaahaa!' Opeens verscheen de cremekleurige vacht van Noordkit. 'Wie heeft mij nodig?' schreeuwde ze. Pruim en Distel verschenen, en Willow en Ivy kwamen hen aanmoedigen.'Vecht Appelkit! Ja, ja ja!' zongen ze. Appelkit likte de wond eventjes en sprong op Gifvacht af. Haar vijand werd nu aangevallen door 5 katten. 'Je kunt niet winnen tegen de kracht van vriendschap!' De 5 katten tilden hun poten op, en deden hun klauwen naar buiten. 'Drie, twee, een, Nu!' riepen Willow en Ivy.De 5 katten maakten zich klaar..... en toen, sneden ze Gifvachts buik open. De duistere poes begon te kokhalzen. 'Dit is niet..... Het Einde!' kokhalsde ze. 'Ik zal..... terugkomen..' en op slag was haar aartsvijand dood. Haar tweede keer. Ze raakte neuzen aan met haar broer en zus. 'Het is ons gelukt. We zijn veilig.' fluisterde Houtkit. De katten werden wakker. Het was de mooiste ochtend ooit. bloempjes waren in bloei, De vogels vlogen door de lucht. Appelkit en haar reisgenoten renden door de wei, naast de rivier. Distel, vroeger een humeurige eenling, zijn partner, Pruim, de altijd opgewonden zusjes Willow en ivy, Houtkit, een uitstekende vechter, en Noordkit, terug uit de dood. Er waren twee katten die misten. Zaadkit en Cederbloem, maar die volgden hen, dat wist Appelkit zeker. En daar was het! Het Meer Territorium! Hoofdstuk 28 De 7 katten liepen door de varens, naast de rivier. Zou het nog ver zijn naar het kamp? 'Pruim, kun je me dragen? mijn pootjes doen pijn,' klaagde Ivy. 'Ik ruik een patrouille.' rapporteerde Distel. Het was waar. Een patrouille van Ravenvleugel, Regenbloem Leliestaart en Kristalpoot verscheen. 'Kristalpoot!' riep Houtkit. Kristalpoot schudde haar hoofd. 'Ik ben nu Kristalvacht.' Regenbloem dring naar voren. 'Ik ben Regenster, nieuwe leidster van de RivierClan. Robijnster was gisteren gestorven, en wij rouwen om haar. Ik heb van de SterrenClan een boodschap gekregen van jullie komst.' Pruim nam het woord. 'Dus wij mogen ons bij jullie Clan aansluiten?' Regenster knikte. 'Jaaaaaaaa!' riep Willow. De Patrouille leidde hen naar het rivierClankamp. Iedereen verwelkomde de nieuwkomers hartelijk. 'Welkom, kittens, eenlingen.' 'Ja, welkom in de RivierClan!' Regenster ging op de Hogesteen staan en riep een Clanvergadering bijeen. 'Zoals jullie al hebben gezien,' begon ze, 'hebben we 7 nieuwkomers. Distel.' miauwde ze een gebaarde naar de langharige grijze kater dat hij naar voren moest komen. 'Jij bent nu Bliksemvoet. Jouw partner, Pruim zal Bloesemklauw heten.' Bloesemklauw en Bliksemvoet zeiden elkaar gedag met hun nieuwe naam.'Willow, jij bent Wilgkit. Ivy wordt Mistkit.' Toen renden de drie jongen van Cederbloem naar voren. 'Appelkit, jij zou samen met je broer en zus al eerder leerling moeten worden. Jij wordt Appelpoot, Noordkit wordt Noordpoot, en Houtkit wordt Houtpoot. Kristalvacht, Rookstaart, Ravenvleugel, jullie worden mentors.' Appelpoot racete naar haar mentor, Kristalvacht, en raakte haar neus aan. 'Ik zal je goed trainen. Dat is beloofd.' Sneeuwpoot verwelkomde de nieuwe leerlingen en liet hen het leerlingenhol zien. het was gebouwd onder een stevige esdoorn. Appelpoot, Noordpoot en Houtpoot liepen naar hun nestjes en vielen diep in slaap. Nawoord Appelpoot keek haar vriendin met een glimlach aan. 'Het moet moeilijk voor je zijn geweest, eenling, WindClan én SchaduwClan.' Appelpoot grinnikte. 'Dat was het zeker! Maar ik ben blij dat dat alles al ver achter de rug is en Gifvacht verdwenen is.' IJspoot kroop dicht tegen haar vriendin aan. 'Dus wat was nou het geheim?' vroeg ze nieuwsgierig. 'Mijn relatie met Vlugvoet...' fluisterde ze. Kristalvacht kwam eraan trippelen. 'Het is tijd om terug naar het kamp te gaan,' miauwde ze. 'Jullie kunnen daar wel babbelen.' Appelpoot liep naar de plek waar ze haar prooi had begraven en pakte haar spitsmuis weer op. 'Hou het wel geheim!' zei Appelpoot, die blij was dat ze haar verhaal met iemand had gedeeld. EINDE Het vervolg heet Zonneschijn.